Character Creation
Characters are actors in the game world that are controlled by the players and the Admiral. They are divided into two main types, the player-controlled PCs and the Admiral-controlled NPCs. If this is your first time playing the Kancolle RPG, the first thing you will want to do is look through the “Shipgirl Directory,” choose one whom you would like to play as, and print out or copy her information. Reading Shipgirl Entries The entries contained in the “Shipgirl Directory” will have lots of information. This section will explain how to read the entries for maximum understanding. Basic Information Each Shipgirl's basic information will consist of her “Level,” her “Name,” her “Classification,” and her “Supply Affinity." Level A Shipgirl's Level is a representation of how much training she has and how powerful she is. Every Shipgirl begins the game at level 1. She will gain levels and increase in strength with each session that you play. Name This is, obviously, the Shipgirl's name. In addition to her name, each Shipgirl will also have a Ship Class and number. Shipgirls of the same Ship Class are connected to each other much like sisters. You can think of the Shipgirls with a lower ship number as being like the older sisters. Classification Main Article: Classifications A Shipgirl's Classification describes what type of ship she is. A Shipgirl's overall specifications are determined based on her Classification. The different Classifications are: Destroyer, Light Cruiser, Heavy Cruiser, Light Carrier, Standard Carrier, and Battleship. Supply Affinity Supply Affinity describes the relationship between a Shipgirl and the different resource types. By using the naval base's stocks to resupply themselves, the Shipgirls can restore their spent Energy. A Shipgirl's Supply Affinity is determined by her Classification: The given number is the required amount of the Supply needed for the Shipgirl to regain 1 point of Energy. An "X" indicates that the Shipgirl cannot regain Energy with the given Supply. Items “Items” are single-use objects that you can acquire during the course of the game. You will not have any Items at the start of the game. A PC may carry a maximum of two Items at once. Reactions “Reactions” are responses that a Shipgirl might give to various situations. Whenever the player or the Admiral feels that the Shipgirl should deliver a line, you may roll on the Reaction table to choose a Reaction at random. Combat Ratings Combat Ratings are values that represent a Shipgirl's capabilities in combat. Each Shipgirl has her own Combat Ratings. The higher a Combat Rating, the better that Shipgirl is. The five different Combat Ratings are Accuracy, Firepower, Evasion, Armor, and Equipment. * Accuracy: How likely it is for your attacks to hit. * Firepower: How much damage you deal when you attack. * Evasion: How easy it is for you to avoid enemy attacks. * Armor: Determines how much you are injured when you take damage. * Equipment: How many Equipment Abilities you can have. Ship Traits Main Article: Ship Traits Ship Traits represent a character's disposition and personal qualities. They are used to determine the results of various challenges throughout the game. Each Shipgirl has her own personal traits. There are six categories of Ship Traits- Background, Charm, Personality, Interests, Naval, and Combat- and eleven different Traits in each category, for a total of 66 unique Ship Traits in all. A Shipgirl's number of starting Ship Traits depends on her Classification: Energy “Energy” is a representation of how much fuel a Shipgirl consumes. It varies from Shipgirl to Shipgirl. You can expend energy in order to re-roll checks and to acquire new Ship Traits. The Energy value listed in each Shipgirl's description is the maximum value. If your energy falls to 0, you become Inoperative. When you recover Energy, you can never recover more than your maximum value. When you spend or lose points of Energy, your Energy can never fall below 0. The Condition Monitor The “Condition Monitor” represents how much damage a Shipgirl has taken. There are five levels of damage: Undamaged, Light Damage, Medium Damage, Heavy Damage, and Sunk. Whenever you take damage, divide the amount of damage by your Armor (Rounding down). The result is the number of Hits you take, and how many boxes you fill in on The Condition Monitor. The Effects of Damage A Shipgirl can suffer special effects depending on how much damage she has taken. The effects of each level of damage are not cumulative with each other. Recovering From Damage You can recover from damage that you have taken by spending fuel and steel in order to Dock. See Docking for more details. Abilities “Abilities” are special skills acquired by Shipgirls. Each Shipgirl has a different set of Abilities. There are three types of Abilities: Equipment Abilities, Combat Abilities, and Inherent Abilities. * Equipment Abilities: These are weapons, equipment, and other items that are used during battle. * Combat Abilities: These Abilities can provide special effects under certain circumstances. * Inherent Abilities: These are special Abilities that are unique to each Shipgirl. Relationship Scores “Relationship Scores” represent how strong a relationship each Shipgirl has with the other characters. They range in value from 0-5, and include a relationship type as well as a “Support Box.” You can raise your Relationship Scores over time. While they start at 0, they will increase during the course of the game. The maximum value for a relationship score is 5. Whenever a Relationship Score increases or decreases, you are free to change the Relationship Type. The type of relationship describes your feelings towards that character, and can be anything you choose. If you are unable to think of anything, you may determine the Relationship Type randomly by rolling on the Relationship Table: